1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus housing cover, an electronic apparatus, and a projector equipped with an electronic apparatus housing cover.
2. Related Art
In the past, in a field of an electronic apparatus (e.g., a projector), there is proposed an electronic apparatus housing cover adapted to cover a rear face side of the electronic apparatus housing in an untidy state with connecting cables coupled to a group of connection terminals and so on to protect the connection terminals, and further improve the appearance of the electronic apparatus housing itself (see JP-A-2004-207400).
However, in projectors, for example, there is sometimes disposed a speaker device in addition to the connection terminals on the rear face of the housing. In the case in which the electronic apparatus housing cover is attached to the rear face of the housing of such a projector, the speaker device is covered by the cover, and there arises a problem that the sound pressure of the sound output from the speaker device is lowered, or the sound quality thereof is degraded. Therefore, there have been demands for an electronic apparatus housing cover capable of suppressing drop of sound pressure and degradation in sound quality when attached to an electronic apparatus equipped with a speaker device.